Sonic's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Sonic was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn and soda for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold two boxes of popcorn and two drinks to Anne Marie and her brother, Boo Boo Bear. "Enjoy your popcorn and soda." he told them. "And you keep the change." Anne Marie said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Gil was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Anne Marie and Boo Boo moved on to the theater hall to see Batman The Movie. After that, Sonic took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when his girlfriend, Amy, his parents in law, Proteus and Giselle, and Amy's brothers, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam, came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Proteus. "You left your rash cream in my room." Giselle said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I do not need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Amy, Proteus, Giselle, Ding A Ling, and Sam went to buy some popcorn and soda. "So, how was your basketball game with Milk, Jamal, and Grover?" asked Tarzan, Sonic's father. "It was awesome!" said Sonic. "I beat Prince Edward in two games out of three!" Roger Rabbit was surprised to hear that. "You beat Horace?" he asked. "He was a pro." said Tarzan. "I know, Dad." said Gil. "He was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Roger. "FIRE!!!" He began spraying his face with cleaning spray. "No, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped him from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." He breathed as he told him to.. Just then, Itchy and Charlie Barkin showed up angrily to speak to Sonic. "Hello, Sonic." Itchy said. "Hi, Itchy, Charlie." said Sonic, no longer smiling. "Why are you all tired?" Amy asked them. "Me and Charlie were tired because we had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY did not fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Sonic glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Sonic, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! Itchy does not need your gas! I do not need you for ANYTHING!" said Charlie. "Also, Me and Itchy do not need a free ticket to go see some films from you because Proteus and Giselle paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Roger stopped them firmly. "What?!" Itchy was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Charlie. "You know what?! Me and Itchy are going in with no needed ticket! We are just going RIGHT in!" Charlie screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Gil cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Two dogst." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either cold or hot." Ding A Ling suspected. "No, I think it's the other way around." said Proteus. "Okay, what's a grinder?" asked Sam. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Roger. When suddenly, Itchy and Charlie were being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go of us! Let go! Sonic! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" screamed Itchy. The security guards stopped with Itchy and Charlie still in their grip in front of Sonic. "Were Itchy and Charlie allowed to be Anne Marie's pet dogs of hers?" asked a security guard. Sonic frowned. "Yes they were." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Itchy and Charlie out of the theater as Itchy screamed. "Sonic!" Charlie shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You are going to pay for it, Sonic! You need us!" Itchy yelled. "YOU NEED US!!!" Charlie screamed. "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Sonic asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah." Proteus, Giselle, Amy, and Sam agreed. "They belong in the same way." said Ding A Ling. Category:X's Movie Job